BladeBreaker new year
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson plans a new years party.Shortly after midnight Ray and Lee celebrate the new year in their own special way.I believe I have the honor of posting the first Ray and Lee story of this type on the site!


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**A Bladebreaker new Year**

"Hiro's got the Alcohol...I've got the food.

All I need to do is call the Guys"

Tyson picked up the phone and phoned Kenny.

"Hey Cheif"

"Tyson...I'm busy"

"I'm having a New years party tonight...wanna come?"

"Sure...what time?"

"It starts at nine"

"Ok.

Tonight at nine...sounds fun"

"ok...Max next"

"Hey Maxie"

"Tyson...hows it going?"

"great...listen tonight I'm having a New years Party...wanna come?

It starts at nine tonight"

"Sure...later.

Can't talk I'm helping Dad in the shop and its still Busy"

"ok, bye"

"Now Ray"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"good practice guys.

I'm gonna go Shower"

Ray went upstairs.

He removed his shirt and kicked of his shoes.

His body was covered in sweat and gleamed as the light hit it.

Ray removed his other clothing and wrapped a towel around his waste.

His muscles ached

"I'm going to enjoy this"

The phone rang.

Ray cursed under his breath and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray"

"Tyson!

Hi"

"Ray its new years eve and I'm having a party"

"Well we don't celebrate New Year for a couple of of months"

"So thats a no?"

"No no no yeah I'll be there...can the White Tigers come?"

"Sure...I'll ask Hiro to get more Alcohol and I'll get some food.

Its at nine tonight"

"Ok.

I can't talk, going for a shower as we've had an intense training session and you don't want me turning up and smelling of sweat as much as I do"

"yeah, the smell wouldn't be pleasant ok I'll let you shower...bye"

"bye"

Ray hung up and went into the shower.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Hello you have reached the Hiwatari house.

Please leave a message and your phone number and I might get back to you"

"Hey Kai, new years party tonight at my place at nine.

Can you make it?

Oh and bring the team.

You have my number bye"

Tyson hung up and went to find Hiro.

"Hiro, Ray's going to bring over the white Tigers and Kai might bring over the Demolition Boys."

"You want me to buy more?"

Tyson nodded.

"well..."

"Please?"

"ok"

"Thank you!"

Tyson left to get more food and Hiro left for more drink.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Doorbell rang.

Tyson opened the door to a Smiling Neko.

"Hey guys, had the shower?

Coz your smelling good" Tyson joked

Ray bushed a little.

"Its deodorant" he said.

The group of Bladers came in and Tyson fetched them drinks.

A short while later Max and Kenny arrived.

"Is Kai coming?" Ray asked

Tyson wasn't good around alcohol

"didn't know he masturbated" Tyson slurred before breaking out into fits of laughter.

"your not good around Alcohol are you?"

Tyson shuck his head.

"so is he?"

"I dunno...I left a message on his answer machine.

Why do you care if he is?"

"just wondered" Ray took another swig of the bottle he was holding.

Max turned on the CD player and Tyson began to dance.

Everyone laughed at how stupid he looked.

Tyson oblivious to the laughing kept dancing.

Kevin turned it off to see if he would still dance...he did.

"Tyson!" Lee said

He blinked a couple of times.

"The music stopped" he said

"no kidding" Max burst out laughing.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it"

Mariah left the room to get the door.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Ok I'm coming"

She opened the door to Kai.

"Kai you made it!"

"Hey Mariah"

he said walking in.

"He seems more cheerful" she said to Tala

"He's already been at the Vodka...we all have"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Hey...its Kai!" Kenny said

Tyson burst out laughing and fell down.

"how much has he had?"

Ray pointed to two empty bottles on the table.

"You can't take two bottles?

Whats the proof?"

Ray picked one up and inspected.

"25"

Kai walked over to Tyson who was laughing uncontrollably and looked down at him.

Kai poured a little of his Vodka onto Tyson which made him snap out of his laughing fit.

Ray pulled Tyson up but he fell on to Tyson.

"guy's if you wanna make out do it in another room" Max laughed

Ray looked right into Tyson's glazed eyes and red cheeks after a second they both laughed.

Ray got of Tyson and pulled him up.

**0000000000000000000000000**

It was an hour until midnight and Tyson had just finished his 8th bottle.

The Drinks were flowing and Max had passed out and was sleeping on the floor.

Everyone was dancing...badly and eating also having a good time.

"ttthatsh enough alcohol for you" Ray said.

Tyson shuck his head, his words were unknown, it was just plain noise that the music drowned out.

Kai was also about as drunk as Tyson but kept control.

He and Tala were discussing something in Russian and occasionally bursting out laughing.

**0000000000000000000000000**

It was two minutes to midnight, Max had woken up and Tyson had fetched Champagne with Lee.

Everyone watched the clock and counted down."10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Tyson opened the bottle and poured the Champagne into glasses for everyone.

Everyone was saying happy new year to each other and drinking the Champagne.

"HAPPY 2008 everyone!"

Max started singing and everyone joined in

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And days of auld lang syne? And days of auld lang syne, my dear,

And days of auld lang syne.

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And days of auld lang syne?

We twa hae run aboot the braes

And pu'd the gowans fine.

We've wandered mony a weary foot,

Sin' auld lang syne.

Sin' auld lang syne, my dear,

Sin' auld lang syne,

We've wandered mony a weary foot,

Sin' auld ang syne.

We twa hae sported i' the burn,

From morning sun till dine,

But seas between us braid hae roared

Sin' auld lang syne.

Sin' auld lang syne, my dear,

Sin' auld lang syne.

But seas between us braid hae roared

Sin' auld lang syne.

And ther's a hand, my trusty friend,

And gie's a hand o' thine;

We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne."

"Not sung that for a while" Kai said.

"Good one Maxie" Kai said

Max blushed as Kai had only to his memory called him name on that frozen lake in Russia before Kai went back to the Bladebreakers

The Music resumed.

Ray fell but Lee caught him.

"Your drunk Ray"

"No I'm not"

he laughed.

"Tyson...Ray is a little tanked up and needs to rest...is there another bed?"

Tyson nodded.

He indicated to where it was before falling again.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Lee helped his drunk friend into the spare bedroom and closed the door.

He lied Ray down but lost his balance and fell onto Ray.

Eyes met and then lips met in a passionate kiss.

Both teens broke the kiss to take in air.

"wow, that was..." Lee started

"Amazing" Ray finished.

"Kiss me again" Lee said

There lips met again in another heated kiss.

Hands roamed over clothed skin.

"Ray...we have a problem"

"What?"

"were wearing clothes"

"I see...that is a problem"

Ray removed Lee's jacket and his own shirt.

Both boys moaned as skin touched skin.

Lee reached behind Ray's head and took off his headband and tossed it off.

They kissed hungrily, both moaning and groaning as tongues battled and fought a war.

"I can't believe we have never done this before"

"Its the Alcohol now shut up and lets get back to work"

Ray groaned into a kiss.

Lee kicked of his and Ray's shoes then removed his and Ray's pants.

He saw how aroused Ray was by the tent in his boxers.

Lee felt how tight his were.

They both went back to kissing and Ray lowered both their boxers freeing there erections.

Precum had collected and made the heads of their erections slick.

Lee took of their boxers and unwrapped the bandages from both his and Ray's arms as Ray took out his hair tie letting it flow free.

Lee stared down at the boy beneath him hungrily.

Just then Ray swapped positions with Lee.

"well the Kitty is a tiger"

Ray roared making Lee smirk.

He bent down and took in Lee's erection making the boy gasp and moan.

Ray purred sending vibrations down the shaft.

Ray let the erection drop out of his mouth and hit Lee's stomach sending some of Ray's spit over Lee's stomach.

Ray moved forward over the boy below and stuck his erection into Lee's mouth and he lubed it making Ray hiss and moan.

Ray pulled back and went to his original position.

"you sure?" he asked

Lee nodded.

Ray lifted Lee's legs up and placed his erection to Lee's entrance.

Slowly he pushed in.

Lee arched his back as Ray slowly filled him.

Ray looked at Ray waiting for a signal.

Lee nodded and Ray started a pace slowly going faster and faster.

Ray grabbed Lee's erection and pumped it in time for his thrusts.

Both teens were groaning and moaning.

Ray started hitting Lee's prostate sending pleasure through Lee like shock waves.

Lee through his head back, eyes closed and so did Ray as there was no energy to keep it up.

Beads of sweat ran down Ray's body.

They were both covered in sweat.

"Faster" Lee said so Ray picked up the pace.

The Neko on the bottom yelled out with pleasure as he came covering his stomach with his seed.

The passage closed around Ray which brought Ray to his peak sending a tidal wave of cum in Lee's passage.

After their orgasms died down Ray pulled down and dropped Lee's legs then fell on to the Teen below.

They kissed quickly and Lee pulled the covers over them.

Both boys snuggled down together and fell into a deep sleep.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray woke up and saw that there bodies were intertwined and Lee was looking at him.

"Like what you see?" Ray asked

Lee nodded.

The clock said 9:36 AM.

"Lets see if Tyson has any aspirin for our hangovers."

Ray said.

"Yeah...last night was incredible" Lee said

"I know...we should do it again"

"Does this mean were together now?" Lee asked

"Lets find out"

Ray closed the gap and the teens kissed again.

Tongues fought.

They were moaning and groaning.

Hands roamed and explored the exposed skin.

They broke it Ray looked at his new lover

"Yes"

Both got dressed and left the room.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Lee led the way to the Dojo.

Everyone was asleep.

It was clear that Tyson was having another beer when he fell asleep as he was in a small pool.

"I'll make tea" Ray headed to the kitchen, Lee close behind.

"Ray...I love you"

"I love you two"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: Hope this starts your year well and remember please review!

Remember its a crime not to reivew


End file.
